Telecommunications networks presently offer a number of different services to their subscribers. Such services (and their features) include, for example, 800 service (automatic call distribution, call queuing, interactive announcements, digit collection, etc.), virtual private networks (abbreviated dialing, authorization codes, caller privileges, etc.) and plain old telephone service (call waiting, call forwarding, automatic call back, etc.).
Currently, a switch in a telecommunications network processes a telephone call in accord with the services associated with only one of the parties involved in the telephone call. For example, if a called party is a subscriber of a particular service, e.g., an 800 service, then the switch processes the call in accord with that service without considering the telephone services subscribed to by the calling party.